


The Quake

by fortunata13



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Feelings, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in the vein of desecrated but not really. Shameless exploitation of unsuspecting characters for my own personal amusement (and hopefully yours). Unquestionably pornographic, wholly inappropriate behavior during the aftermath of a natural disaster, gratuitous humiliation of Richard Cypher, and an impromptu peep show for two city employees. Mixed in for good measure, healthy doses of feelings, angst and chocolate chip cookies. Yep, that about sums it up. Oh I almost forgot, blatant slander of characters not present to defend themselves. In certain circles this might be referred to as fluff but I prefer to think of it as lighthearted entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quake

“Argh you are the most infuriating person on earth!” Kahlan was crouching on the floor, Cara, having shielded her from the debris caused by an earthquake that must have been at least a seven on the Richter scale, was completely covered with dust, blood trickling down her forehead.  
“What, what did I do?” Her body was still protectively pressed against Kahlan in the event of an aftershock.  
  
“You just put yourself at risk to protect me. Again!” Such was her outrage that Cara suspected she would soon be foaming at the mouth or perhaps move to strike her.  
  
“And on your planet that’s a bad thing?” There was a mixture of confusion and sarcasm in her tone.  
  
“Yes, it is when you treat me with as much contempt as you would a maggot. You really do! I mean really, you haven’t acknowledged my existence in practically a decade. Then you go and do this? You’re bleeding for Spirits sake, because you decided to be,what, my personal human shield?” Cara stood there, patiently listening to her rant when the aftershock she had expected caused what remained of the building to partially crumble, effectively sealing off the exit.  
  
Cara’s body crumbled to the ground, unable to bare the weight of the rubble. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Kahlan sprung into action. She quickly leveraged her body in a way that allowed her to stand up and push much the weight of what was left of the ceiling off Cara’s body.  
  
“Cara are you okay? Say something please? Cara!”  
  
“What happened?” she asked, clearly disoriented. “Did you hit me?”  
  
“No, of course not! Are you insane, why would I hit you? The ceiling collapsed. You were almost buried alive, I had to dig you out.”  
  
“The last thing I remember was thinking that you looked like you wanted to hit me.” Cara tried to stand up but, unable to steady herself, allowed her body to slide to the ground. “Again?”  
  
“Don’t move,  Cara, just lean back. You could have a concussion or maybe even internal bleeding,” she said, genuinely concerned.  
  
“You said ‘again,’ what were you talking about?” Kahlan was confused for a moment but then it came back to her and off she was on another rant.  
  
“Yes, of course! You did do it again: put yourself in harms way for my sake. Just like you did when you were five and I was seven.” Now it was Cara who looked confused. “Don’t even try to tell me you don’t remember.”  
  
“A building practically collapsed on my head. I think that could account for the temporary memory loss.” Cara grimaced as she tried moving her neck a bit.  
  
“The first day of school, that little blond sociopath Nicci, she tried to set my hair on fire because it was longer than hers.” Kahlan couldn’t help but smile, and her eyes watering a bit. “You were a tiny little thing but so brave. You stood between us and told her that if she touched a single hair on my head they’d be finding her body parts for days. How did you even come up with that? You were five for Spirits sake!”  
  
“I wasn’t tiny, I was five! I can’t believe you still remember that. Nicci…I’m sure she’s locked up in a facility for the criminally insane by now.” They both laughed a bit at the not so far fetched notion. “The walk down memory lane is nice and all but don’t you think we should be trying to figure out how to get out of here? One more after shock and this building will be our final resting place.” Cara was right but in looking around Kahlan didn’t really see a way out.  
  
“My cell phone,” she exclaimed, reaching into her purse only to find that it had been practically crushed. “Great, not only am I going to die, I’m also going to have to buy a new phone. How about you, do you have your phone?”  
  
“I only ran in to pick up a package. I left it in my car.” The expression on her face changed as she turned toward Kahlan with a look of concern on her face. “Is it just me or is the air in here getting a little constricted?”  
  
Having noticed the lack of oxygen several minutes ago, Kahlan quickly changed the subject. “There was that other time too. You were nine, and I was eleven. That freakishly tall girl, what was her name?”  
  
“Garen,” Cara said, knowing exactly the event Kahlan was referencing.  
  
“Yes, Garen, that’s right! She tried to take my iPod because hers was broken. She could have pummeled us both but you stood your ground. You had a mouth on you, that’s for sure. Do you remember what you said to her?”  
  
“I think it had something to do with her entrails and my imaginary pet piranha.” They both laughed, remembering how quickly the girl reconsidered and backed away from them.  
  
“What did I do that made you hate me so much?” Kahlan asked, her voice breaking a bit as she spoke but firmly holding Cara’s gaze.  
  
Cara had to look away. The pained expression on Kahlan’s face broke her heart a little. She cared, after all these years, Kahlan still cared. “I, I don’t want to talk about it. It was nothing you did.”  
  
“Oh of course, why would I have any say on whether or not we talk about it? Never mind that you ripped my heart out, that I cried everyday for months.”  
  
“Kahlan, I’m sorry. You’re right, I owe you an explanation but please, let’s not do this now. You don’t know what I went through after my parents’ accident, ending up with Rahl as my guardian. Talking about, it’s ––”  
  
“Just forget it, Cara. I’m a big girl now and I'm so over it. Let’s just figure out how to get out of here.” Only she wasn’t over it. There’d hardly been a day in which she hadn’t thought about it.  
  
Cara was still a bit wobbly but the prospect of putting a stop to their conversation was a great motivator: she was up and walking in the opposite direction to Kahlan in no time. They were in the after hours drop off facility of the local post office. It had no windows, the exit that led to the street was completely sealed by rubble, and the only source of light was an emergency exit sign that pointed to a hallway that had also been rendered inaccessible.  
  
“There’s a vending machine,” Cara said, tossing a bag of chocolate chip cookies at Kahlan. “At least we won’t starve or dehydrate.” Kahlan tore the bag open and in no time was munching away.  
  
Cara couldn’t help but smile. “Still your favorites, I see.”  
  
“Interesting that you forgot I existed but you remember my cookie preference.” She really isn’t going to let this go, Cara thought to herself.  
  
“I didn’t forget, Kahlan, I remember everything. I remember how much you loved Charlotte’s Web, that you like blue but white is your favorite, Chopin makes you cry, you hate pepperoni on your pizza, you’re allergic to peanuts, that weird fascination you have with knives, you prefer the moon to the sun, that scar on your lip,” she reached out, touching it with the tip of her finger as she spoke, “you fell off your bike trying to avoid a puppy that crossed your path when you were eight. Should I go on? I can you know. I can go on for days, Kahlan. Everything, I remember everything about you.”  
  
When Cara was done talking Kahlan furled her brow, tilted her head, then leaned in and kissed her. Cara let out an almost imperceptible moan the moment their lips made contact and then pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Needing to breathe, Kahlan pulled away, resting her forehead on Cara’s. “Spirit. I’ve wanted to do that for practically my entire life.” Cara was still speechless.  
  
After several minutes, Kahlan finally broke the silence. “I’m curious, that day with Nicci, you didn’t even know me, why did you stand up for me?”  
  
Cara let out a deep sigh, and said“I saw you when I was walking into the schoolyard, you smiled at me. You wore white from head to toes with the exception of a blue scarf; with the long curls and those gorgeous eyes, you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. She must be an angel, I thought to myself.” That earned Cara another kiss, a peck on the cheek this time.  
  
“When I was nine years old I made a list of the top ten things I wanted to do when I grew up. The very first item on it was marry Cara Mason written in bright red because it was your favorite color. You were my first love and you broke my heart.” As she spoke she traced Cara’s jawline with the back of her hand.  
  
“Kahlan, will you stop, please! I suck, I get it. I’m a terrible person and you’re better off without me. I hear that Cypher guy is a prince among men.” She covered her face with her hands in frustration. “I’m going to the vending machine, would you like anything?”  
  
“No thank you,” she spat out, thoroughly annoyed, “and yes, Richard Cypher is wonderful. A sight better than that skank Dahlia you’re so fond of, that’s for sure!”  
  
“Jealous much?”  
  
“Pot calling the kettle black much?”  
  
“You do know Dahlia and I broke up ages ago?” Then she stomped off to the vending machine.  
  
“Here, I got you some more cookies. I’m sorry I lost my temper.”  
  
“What did you see in her anyway?” Kahlan asked, trying to sound ever so casual but failing miserably.  
  
“Are we back to Dahlia again?” Cara asked, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know, she was pretty and she was nice to me.”  
  
“Nice to you?” Kahlan leapt to her feet, “She slept with half the student body while you were dating her. For Spirits sake, the girl was a big ho! As for being pretty, maybe if beanpoles turn you on.” She had her arms crossed, pacing back and forth as she spoke. Cara sat on the floor looking up at her while she ate her cookies.  
  
“Will you calm down, please! You’re going to give yourself an aneurysm. It’s not like I was in love with her or anything.” Her face was covered with cookie crumbs, which Kahlan thought was adorable but she did her best not to smile. “Lets not fight, please. I’m starting to get a bit worried. We’ve been in here for hours and it doesn’t seem as if anyone is working on getting us out.”  
  
“You’re right. Now I’m the one who owes you an apology for getting so angry. You’re entitled to date any amoral, vapid ho bag who floats your boat.” She took off her blouse as she spoke, stripping down to a camisole that dint’t leave much to the imagination. “I hope you don’t mind, it’s very hot in here.” Cara licked her lips, her eyes glued to Kahlan’s cleavage. “You do realize your staring, no, actually you’re ogling.”  
  
“Umm I’m sorry did you say something? I was somewhat distracted.” She was doing her best to not look at Kahlan, or more specifically, to not look as Kahlan’s breast.  
  
“Yes, I know, by my breast.” She raised her eye brow triumphantly. Cara started to say something but, realizing the futility of her cause, decided against it.  
  
“You’re right, it is getting hot in here.” Neither of them wanted to say it but they both knew lack of oxygen was soon going to become an issue. Keenly aware of the fact that there was nothing they could do about it, discussing it seemed pointless. Cara took off her t-shirt and tossed it aside.  
  
Kahlan picked it up and folded it neatly. “I have to say, you are beautiful.” She paused for several seconds before continuing. “May I?”  
  
Cara wasn’t sure what she was about to agree to but with Kahlan’s eyes going all dark like that and the way she was synching her teeth into her own lower lip, yes seemed like a safe bet. “Umm yeah, you may.”  
  
When she felt Kahlan’s fingers gently unclasping the front of her bra and proceed to open it in a way that provided an unobstructed view of her breast, Cara was certain that she’d chosen wisely. She sent up a silent prayer of gratitude to the Creator for earthquakes and all other manner of natural disasters.  
  
“Oh Cara, these are wonderful.” Then she leaned in and gently caressed a nipple with the tip of her tongue. “Exquisite, really,” she said, before moving on to the other one.  
  
Cara, jaw slack and eyes wide, let out a heart felt grunt. The sound caused Kahlan’s eye to shoot up from Cara’s breast to her face. Shear fascination written all over her face, she tilted her head as if in deep thought then proceed to repeat her previous action. Cara’s response was identical to what it had been the first time.  
  
“Wait, so this,” she said, and  leaned in and did it again, “get’s me this?” And she was absolutely correct, Cara produced the exact same sound a third time. In less than a heart beat she had one of Cara’s nipples between her teeth, squeezing gently and simultaneously licking it. Cara whimpered and arched herself into Kahlan’s mouth.  
  
“Beautiful,” she said, then proceeded to lick, suck, nibble, kiss, bite, and caress every conceivable spot on Cara’s torso that she thought could garner the type of response she was looking for. “Spirits Cara,” she said, practically panting, “you’re, you’re like a gigantic sex toy.” The remark struck Cara as odd but she decided to interpret it as a complement. “Argh I wish we had a bed, I could tie you up and do all kind of interesting things to you.” This was an unexpected side to Kahlan’s personality, Cara, who by then was squirming with need, thought to herself.  
  
“Kahlan, you’re beautiful and you’re incredible but, baby, if you don’t fuck me soon I may die. Please, Kahlan.” Begging, Cara, was begging. Kahlan practically came from that notion alone. In a flash she was peeling off Cara’s jeans and burying her face between her thighs.  
  
She was nearly drowning in Cara’s arousal. “Mmm is this all for me, Cara? I’ve fantasized about this millions of times but this, it’s so much better than I imagined.”  
  
“More Kahlan, please, I need you inside of me.” She was writhing, grinding herself against Kahlan’s mouth who then plunged her tongue into her opening. And that was all it took, Cara went completely over the edge screaming Kahlan’s name, bucking wildly and digging her nails into her scalp.  
  
As Cara came down from a mind blowing orgasm, Kahlan gently licked her clean, letting out small sound of approval along the way and placing a kiss on Cara’s clit when she was done.  
  
Having been thoroughly absorbed in their activities, neither of then heard the sound of heavy equipment working to free them from their captivity. It fact, it wasn’t until Richards, followed by two hardhat wearing city employees, burst into the room that either of them recalled their earlier predicament.  
  
“Kahlan!” Richard called out as he rushed in feeling dashingly heroic. Needless to say, confronted with the sight of Kahlan lying between Cara’s leg, head resting on the very naked woman’s lower abdomen, and one of her arms stretched out in a way the allowed her finger tip to comfortably draw circles around Cara’s erect left nipple, his tone quickly changed to a more, shall we say, inquisitive one. The city employees, enthralled by the scene, could barely contain their enthusiasm.  
  
“Kahlan? What the hell is going on here?” Both his fists were clenched, his face red as a beet, and an unsightly vain protruded from his forehead. Cara was certain that her earlier prediction of a brain aneurysm would soon manifest, except it would be Richard having one, not Kahlan.  
  
“Richard!” Kahlan, who during her activities with Cara had somehow misplaced her camisole, sprung up like some sort of pornographic, bare-breasted jack-in-the-box. She then raised her hand, index finger pointing toward the heavens, and cleared her throat before speaking again. In a surprisingly authoritative and equanimous tone she spoke the following words: “Richard, I’ve decided we should see other people, starting today.”  
  
“You fantasized about me millions of times?” Cara asked with a cocky smirk on her face. The three men still awkwardly standing before them, the questions earned her a swift elbow to the ribs courtesy of Kahlan.


End file.
